Question: Last Monday, Omar's parents gave birth to twins and named them Ashley and Emily. When they were first born, Ashley weighed 8.24 pounds and was 19.5 inches tall, and Emily weighed 7.76 pounds. How much did the babies weigh in total?
Solution: To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Ashley's weight + Emily's weight = total weight. ${8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 16 pounds.